Too much time
by LGZSPECCY
Summary: After the birth of their son Rory, Damon and Elena had been banished from the Old World, and sent to the New World with just two of the three children they have. What exactly happened after Martha (OC) made her threat? INC all chars. DELENA for sure, other chars a mix.
1. Chapter 1

**Five years in the future; General POV**

Damon paced in front of the fire. A glass of bourbon in one hand, and his other rested on top of his messy raven black hair.

"Damon, stop pacing" Elena said gently, slowly rocking a 4.5 year old Contessa who had woken up, running a temperature. Something that was common, these days.

"I can't, Elena… I just.. Tomorrow is his birthday"

"I know, Damon"

"He'll be four"

"I know, Damon. I was the one who birthed him. The one who had the horrible pregnancy. I remember".

"He's not with us"

"I know" she said quietly, as she looked down at 'Tessa, who had drifted off to sleep sucking her thumb. Elena gently ran her hand over Contessa's forehead. The curse that had been placed on the family meant they were often ill, nowadays. Damon, of course not, and Elena healed quickly. But the girls were still young, they had no healing powers at all. Their sickness stayed for a long time, with only month – if they were lucky – "up time".

Damon sighed and came over to sit next to Elena on the couch, putting his free arm around her shoulders, as she leaned into his chest.

"I miss him too, Damon. But Tiberius said he would keep an eye on him"

"We've not seen him since he turned one"

"Three years. The girls are almost five"

"Ty said we would be back. Ty said the barrier would let us in by now. But we try every day…"

"We'll figure it out. OK?" Elena sighed. This conversation was getting old, fast.

"What if Ty _is_ working for them? And not just pretending to love Martha again?"

"Tanya did the truth spell"

"What if she…" pulling at strings, Damon tried to think of reasons why they hadn't seen him yet.

"No Damon. No. We have to be able to rely on someone over there. I pick Tanya and Ally."

Damon sighed again, not trusting anyone but himself and Elena, but he was left with no choice.

"We're not a family without him" he decided to avoid the trust argument, just for tonight

"We have this conversation very week"

"He's not here. He should be with us"

"I know, Damon. But there is nothing we can do. We have been banished"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I probably should have suggested this story is actually a follow on from my first** _ **completed**_ **story "No Time". The first chapter (in this story) is kind of a "now" chapter. The following chapters, however (inc this one) are "past" chapters. I don't really like time-hopping stories were they hop all over the place, but I wanted to give an idea of where this story is heading. Hence the first chapter is in the present.**

 **Enjoy!**

The small, dingy room smelled like incense. Vanilla and a slight hint of orange, to be exact. There was a circle table in the middle of a dark room, bearly lit by the numerous candles scattered around the place. Two woman sat in chairs with beautiful high backs that had amazingly detailed blooming trees and tiny animals carved into them. They signified new arrival. Usually a happy time. Unlike the future that had recently been predicted by the oldest witch of the Old World. A future that had to be stopped, somehow.

The two woman sat in silence. Each reading over the minutes of the last meeting, minutes which were highly valuable, and disappeared when the rightful reader had finished with them. The minutes were of a meeting held by Tanya, Tiberius, Ally and Joseph, along with Tyler Lockwood., who was now leader of the wolves in the Old World.

The two woman sensed that the magic portal that directly came to the small room had been used, their senses telling them it was Tyler. They both looked up from their minutes and turned to him.

"You made it" Ally said, a soft smile on her face.

"I'm glad you haven't changed your mind" followed Tanya, who got up to hug Tyler.

"Well, I've been through a lot with Damon and Elena. They deserve happiness. I can't let Martha get to them." He sighed, sitting down

"But… You're upset?" Ally asked

"Caroline… She's… Not happy about it. I mean, she wants to help Damon and Elena, but in her current condition…."

"Well… She can't help" Tanya said "I'm confused?"

"Ha" Tyler dryly laughed "She _still wants to help_. That's the issue. Even though she's pregnant, she wants to be out there scouting and spying and fighting. She's also pissy she can't talk to Elena about her pregnancy _or_ let her in on what Martha told you, Ally."

"It's only to keep her safe from anyone who may be watching you two" Ally said

"She understands. But 'Lena is her best friend. Shit, she'd kill for a joke from Damon, I'd bet. She's just alone I suppose"

"Why doesn't she head back to her mum in the New World?" asked Tanya, while writing some quick notes on the minutes from the previous weeks

"I want her with me. There is no one supernatural over there to keep her safe. If anyone finds her…" Tyler hung his head. Running his hands through his hair "She needs to talk to Elena about everything. She's alone and hates keeping secrets." he finished.

They were quiet for a few minutes. Tanya and Ally finishing off their minutes, and Tyler staring blankly into space. This was one of the few moments he had to himself. It's why he always came half an hour early to these meetings, because Tanya and Ally knew he just wanted some peace, away from the wayward wolves that kept asking him to join them, the petty fights that, despite the birth of Rory, kept occurring.

His half an hour of quiet time was quickly over though, when Tiberius walked in looking worse for wear, bang on 315pm.

"Abby is starting to remember all the things that idiot did to her" he sighed, sitting down.

"So the memory spell and supplementary teas are working?" Tanya asked, a smile on her face,

"Yes but…. She's been in bed for almost a week. Only leaving to use the bathroom. He hurt her something bad, Tanya. You've gotta take her pain away" he looked up to Tanya who was sitting directly across from him

"You know we have to let her suffer. She needs to come to terms with it. Especially if we wish to use her to protect you. Once she dies, you die. We need her healthy, hidden away. Maybe send her with Elena and Damon?"

"I've been without her for hundreds of years! I cannot send her to them. She will not be away from me for more than one night, and that is when she is here, in the old world, staying with Elena and Damon… Under Tyler's guard."

Tyler snorted at that.

"What? Young man! I know you have only been here a year, but the security detail you've created and trained for Elena and Damon is amazing, far better than Emons ever was."

"Aye. They are fighters. But she'd be safer in the New World. Away from all of this shit.

Ally closed her eyes and rubbed her temples, completely confused at what Tyler was suggesting.

"You're saying Abby would be safer in the New World, but Caroline would not be?" Tanya asked, feeling the same confusion as her sister.

"Yes, that is exactly what I'm saying. Over in the New World we have the Originals, like Klaus and the rest of his family, of course not counting Elijah. But we also have crazy vampires and witches who will kill for no reason. A lot of female vampires are rather… jealous of the affections Klaus holds for Caroline, they would slaughter her on sight. Never mind the issue that if Klaus found out I sent her there unguarded, he'd kidnap her! Abby, on the other hand? No one knows who she is. She does not _smell_ supernatural. To everyone in the New World, she is a nobody."

"Can we talk of this more when the time comes?" Ally said after a silence, while everyone processed what they knew was true "We need to get on with the meeting"

Everyone pulled around the table, ready to discuss other matters that were arising in the Old World.

 **GeneralPOV – A few weeks later**

It had been two months since baby Rory had been born, and what a blessing it had been on the house hold. The girls absolutely adored him, even though they were both still very small for one year olds, they sat nicely on the floor and held him gently, kissing his head and petting him like a cat. Damon had attempted to get them out of that habit, his baby boy wasn't an animal! Elena, on the other hand had thought it was the most adorable thing ever.

Their friends had been rather distant lately, and it was really beginning to upset Elena. She had called Caroline multiple times that week, offering to go out for coffee and a bit of shopping. On the second time Caroline declined, Elena begged Damon to take the day off work, so Elena could go and surprise Caroline without any of the kids, however she simply slammed the door in her face when she turned up on the doorstep with chocolate, ice cream and their old favourite movies from when they were in High School.

The lack of communication with Caroline really upset her, and Damon had noticed. Ty had put a block on the barrier so none of their friends could visit from the New World, meaning Elena hadn't even shown off Rory to Jeremy, Bonnie or Jenna yet.

And Stefan? Stefan was on a "secret mission" that Ty had put him up to. He'd come home every night, eat the delicious food Elena had prepared (She'd become somewhat of a cook with so much time on her hands, seeing as she couldn't spend any time with her friends) he'd then mumble something about a "long day" and shuffle upstairs to bed. His girlfriend had only been over twice since the birth of Rory.

"Tiberius! I'm glad you finally answered the bloody phone!" Damon said, swishing the bourbon around in his glass

"Ah yes… Damon… We need to talk actually, it's about…"

"NO! WE need to talk. As in _I_ need to talk to _you!_ Are you aware none of Elena's friends are talking to her? Noone is evening emailing her, Caroline who lives three streets down from us is ignoring Elena totally. If it wasn't for the visits from Abby, I swear she'd go insane! What's going on, Ty?" Damon demanded

"Theres… been a bit of a problem…." And Ty paused, trying to think of how to say all of this over the phone

"Well, out with it!" Damon demanded again. "My family better not be in danger! You promised us safty if we moved here"

Ty had no idea what to say. He was shaking his head on the other end of the line, verging on tears. He had only just gotten his family back, and now… now there was going to be a war for the littlest Salvatore.

"It's Rory, Damon. Martha want's to sacrifice Rory when he turns 16 so she can destroy the barrier, and any other male heir you have, she wants to sacarfice them too, so she can procreate with whoever she likes."

Damon sighed, looking through the kitchen door to where all the babies and Elena were playing, peacefully.

"I knew it had to be something serious. I'm guessing Caroline and Tyler know? And that's why you've blocked the barrier to the New World?"

"Aye" Ty said sadly "It was for your own good… but we can't take her down. Martha is using her connections within the wolf packs to fight back at us."

"What can I do?" Damon asked.

"Take them away."

There was silence on both lines for a while. Ty knew Damon had heard him, and he was just processing what Ty had said.

"I thought we'd be safer in the Old World" Damon said finally "Are we not safe in this town? Which town shall we move to?"

"No, Damon.. You need to take her back home. Back to Mystic Falls"

"She hates it there. We hate it there… The kids… She won't like it"

"Stay or fight and be forced out, Damon"

"What do you mean?"

"They'll come directly for you. We've been trying to get them not to, let you have some peace, but Martha is relentless. We've ramped up the security in your town. A lot of Rouge's have been patrolling."

"Rouges?" Damon asked, confused

"Aye. Rouges. Witches who have mastered invisibility. Not many of them around, and the ones we have in the army have been stationed outside your house for weeks"

"Well… that's not creepy at all"

"I'm sorry, Damon. It had to be done. Anyway. The rouges are turning against us. Martha has promised them gifts of immortality, where she found enough stones for them all I do not know. Perhaps she's tricking them, she'll turn them into vampires. Whatever. We don't know. The point is, you don't have much protection. And before you say it, you are not able to fight an entire pack of wolves while looking out for Rory.. Let alone your wife and daughters"

Damon processed this information for a moment. It would explain the recent jump in numbers in murders in his town. People trying to for his son, Rouges who were invisible killing them, leaving no trace… it made sense… but he didn't want to leave this town. The girls where in a daycare that took them whenever Elena needed a break, Rory was on special medication from the hospital that was only found in the Old World, for… wait a minute

"The medication Rory is on?" Damon asked,

"A pill with a spell on it that stops him being tracked, and alerts us to when someone is trying to track him."

"So.. he's not at risk of becoming majorly ill? You lied to us?"

"For your own safety… although, no one has tried to track him _yet_ "

"Do you know how hard it's been to get him to swallow those pills? He's two years old for christs sake! It stresses Elena out so much!" Damon was somehow managing to keep calm, but hearing that Elena's stress was due to a _lie_ that everyone but their family knew?

"Damon?" Elena called, "What's wrong?"

"Fuck. I have to go… try and explain this to Elena"

"I'm sorry, Damon… You're taking this much better then I expected"

"Yeah well. I've not decided what I'm going to do, yet. We'll need to meet sometime soon" Damon didn't give Ty a chance to reply, instead he hung up the phone and plastered a smile on his face, waltzing into the lounge, pretending everything was OK.


End file.
